Too Late
by Glassed Loner
Summary: He had loved her for eight years, and knew it was hopeless. When she realized her feelings toward him, it was all too late./Warn: TYL setting, friendzoned!Kyoko Sasagawa, ooc (mostly on Kyoko's character), drama-like moments here and there, cheesy (in my opinion), absurd, weird, not beta'd./One-shot./Mind to Read and Review? Thank you.


**Title: "**Too Late**"**

**Rated:** K+

**Summary:** He had loved her for eight years, and knew it was hopeless. When she realized her feelings toward him, it was all too late.

**Pairing:** One-sided Tsunayoshi Sawada/Kyoko Sasagawa

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort

**Warn:** TYL setting, friendzoned!Kyoko Sasagawa, ooc (mostly on Kyoko's character), drama-like moments here and there, cheesy (in my opinion), absurd, weird, not beta'd.

**Disc:** I **don't** own KHR.

* * *

"…ko…"

"…yoko…"

"…Kyoko…"

"…Kyoko…"

"_H–hai_!"

Kyoko Sasagawa jumped and looked up to see a pair of concerned hazel eyes. She blushed a deep shade of red and immediately lowered her head as the owner of the eyes raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you okay, Kyoko?"

Kyoko flinched and ducked her head lower as her face blushed deeper; the strands of her bangs covered most of her face so the other couldn't see the orangette's face clearly. She nodded slowly while avoiding the hazel eyes.

"_U–un_, I–I'm f–fine Ts–Tsu–Tsuna-_k–kun_; j–just a–a b–bit d–dazed, th–that's a-all…"

Tsunayoshi Sawada only blinked and nodded as he continued to look at the menu he was holding.

"Okay," he said, "so what do you want to order Kyoko? My treat." A small smile plastered on his face as Kyoko squirmed onto her seat and hurriedly look at her own menu; not completely focused to say something.

"_E–et–eto_, a–any–anything i–is g–go–good, Ts–Tsu–Tsuna-_k–kun_…" The twenty-four year-old woman squeaked and the man gave her a confused look but shrugged it away.

The two adults were having lunch in Namimori near the Japan HQ of Vongola after the young _don_ had finished signing his paperwork of the day; and the other was also there because he saw her going out to town with a brochure of a well-known local restaurant on her hands.

The woman had politely declined his generous offer ealier—while blushing madly for _unknown_ reasons—but at the end agreed when he pulled off his infamous puppy-eyes at her—and yes, he could even make a _war_ with those eyes.

And now, Tsunayoshi was eyeing her like a puzzle while Kyoko blushed again when she noticed him staring at her.

_My eyes are getting dizzy__…_ Kyoko's eyes swirled as he gave her another concerned look.

"Seriously, what's wrong Kyoko? You've been spacing out a lot today; care to tell me what's on your mi—"

"_I–ii–iie_! N–no–not–noth–nothing's w–wr–wro–wrong, Ts–Tsu–Tsuna-_k–kun_!"

He blinked and placed his chin on one of his free hands, then grinned awkwardly.

"It's not really believable if you said it like that, Kyoko." He sighed, "but if you insist;" he called the waitress—who was also blushing for _unknown_ reasons as well—and ordered two clam spaghettis.

"C–cl–clam s–spa–spaghe–spaghetti?" Tsunayoshi tilted his head, "what's wrong with clam spaghetti, Kyoko? You don't like them?"

Kyoko blushed again and shook her head furiously, making her hair swung from side to side.

"I–it's n–no–not–nothi–nothing l–li–like t–th–that!" While Tsunayoshi chuckled at the woman's reactions.

"Nah, I'm just kidding, Kyoko."

"_M__–__mo__–__mou_! Ts–Tsu–Tsuna-_k__–__kun_!" She pouted, making him chuckled again and placed his free hand to the other's bangs.

"Here," he placed the strands of hair the the back of her ears; making Kyoko's face red as a tomato clear to view without the bangs covering her face, "much better; now you can eat properly, Kyoko."

The woman only ducked her head again and nodded slowly; fearing the man would see her embarrassing burning face at that moment.

"_A__–a–a–a–ri–ri–ri–ga–ga–ga–to–to–to_, Ts–Ts–Ts–Tsu–na–na–na–na-_k–k–k–ku–n_—!"

Tsunayoshi only laughed nervously and scratched his right cheek as a couple of people—mainly women—squealed, giggled, and chuckled at the two's adorable actions; yet, the said two was unaware of the reactions of their absurd behavior.

Kyoko fidgeted under the other's stare and shut her eyes tight as she remembered what Haru Miura said two months ago.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

It was still February that day, just a day before Valentine's Day, in the Vongola HQ in Japan; Kyoko was currently mixing a bowl of melted dark chocolate and white chocolate mixture with a spatula at hand in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Kyoko-_chan_~" Haru chirped as she entered the kitchen and the said woman turned around and smiled.

"Good morning to you too, Haru-_chan_," then Haru sniffed around and sighed in delight as she came closer to her.

"_Hahi_! Are you making some chocolates, Kyoko-_chan_? It smells great, _desu_~"

"_Un_," she nodded, "I'm making some chocolates for Tsu…na-_kun_ and everyone for Valentine's Day; do you want to help, Haru-_chan_?"

The woman couldn't feel but a bit flustered when a certain brunet's name was spoken or heard near her; making her heart beat faster than usual these past few days, yet she couldn't put a finger on the cause of it.

_I wonder if it's because of the bad apple pie I ate last week…_

While Kyoko pondered, Haru grinned; "of course I will, Kyoko-_chan_! I'm also trying to make some for Hayato-_kun_ as well, you know!"

"Eh? You're not going to make one for Tsu…na-_kun_, Haru-_chan_?" Kyoko tilted her head to the side while the other shook her head and smiled slyly.

"Tsuna-_san_ has already you to make those, Kyoko-chan; I'm sure he'll be more thankful if it were from you~"

"E–eh?" Kyoko stopped mixing the batter and gave Haru a confused look while a light blush covering both her cheeks, "w–what m–makes y–you t–think t–that, H–Haru-_c–chan_?" unintentionally stuttering her every word; making the brunette smirked evilly.

"You know what I mean, Kyoko-_chan_; and besides, I don't want us to be rivals for Tsuna-_san_'s love. I've already got Hayato-_kun_, so you can make Tsuna-_san_ yours, Kyoko-_chan_~" then Kyoko blinked and blushed in a deep shade of red; frantic about her friend's blunt confession.

"B–b–b–b–b–b–b–u–u–u–u–u–u–t–t–t–t–t I–I'–m–m–m–m–m n–n–n–n–n–o–o–o–o–t–t–t–t—!"

"Oh please, Kyoko-_chan_~ even Takeshi-_kun_ and Ryohei-_san_ knew about your little crush to Tsuna-_san_; and they're usually dense in love~" Haru waved, "now if you excuse me, I'm going to make some cookies~ see you later, Kyoko-_chan_~"

Leaving Kyoko mouth opened—while blushing madly—and _almost_ cold chocolate mixture in her arms.

"Good luck, _desu_~"

"H–H–Ha–ru-_c–c–chan_!"

* * *

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

Since then, Kyoko had never faced Tsunayoshi like her usual self and always ended up stuttering in front of him. And the handmade chocolate was given by Hayato Gokudera as her mediator; making the mafia boss stared at the box of chocolates, Hayato, and Kyoko in confusion, but accepted it without question.

_Was it really the bad apple pie…? Or maybe…Haru-_chan_ was right… or was it because I'm nervous…?_

Kyoko didn't want to know anymore.

While the orangette was occupied with her own musings, their food was already placed on their table and Tsunayoshi was looking at her—confused—again.

"You're not going to eat, Kyoko?" snapping out from her thoughts, Kyoko blinked and blushed again when her eyes met Tsunayoshi's hazel eyes and hurriedly picked up her utensils while eyeing her own portion of spaghetti.

"_U–un_…" staring intently at her food, Kyoko avoided the staring pair of hazel eyes before blushing again.

"Err…do you have a question for me Kyoko?" Tsunayoshi lamely asked; clearly not comfortable with the silence between them, "because my intuition told me so…"

"But it's okay if you don't have one—I completely understand! My intuition's always weird sometimes!" now embarrassed from his sudden outburst, he looked away to his side; making Kyoko chuckled at him.

"It's like you, Tsuna-_kun_; always knew what to say," she said quietly but was loud enough for him to heard, "just like the Tsuna-_kun_ I knew…"

"Just like…the Tsuna-_kun_ I love…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"E–eh?" both Tsunayoshi and Kyoko blinked as they blushed deep red while the others around them cooed at the softly spoken—yet bold in their opinion—confession from the woman.

"K–Kyoko, d–did y–you j–just s–said y–you _l–love_ m–me?" Tsunayoshi stuttered, while the other ducked her head in shame and embarrassment.

Since the brunet wouldn't get any answers soon, he coughed and took a deep breath; composing himself before asking again; "K–Kyoko, answer me," he stuttered at first but still hold his calm, "…please?"

Taking a peek from her bangs, Kyoko also took a deep breath and exhaled them slowly before blushing again and nodded slowly; while Tsunayoshi mentally gaped as the response.

_S–she a–actually l–likes m–me?!_

…_but still,_ he could help but wonder, _I've already given up trying to love her two years ago; and now I can only look at her as a dear friend and family…_

_I…don't want to hurt her feelings…_

Unbeknown by him, he had unconsciously said his thoughts out loud and Kyoko looked at him in shock.

"Y–you've g–given u–up o–on l–loving m–me, Ts–Tsuna-_k–kun_?" staring at disbelieve and disappointment while Tsunayoshi nodded and looked at her in the eyes.

"I–I'm sorry Kyoko," he spoke in regret, "b–but after being in love with you for more than eight years, yet you hadn't noticed or a bit dense about love, I knew it was hopeless; so I…tried to forget it, and now can only see you as a sibling and a dear friend, like Haru or Hana or anyone…"

"…so I'm sorry, but I have to reject your unintentional confession, Kyoko;" the brunet grinned awkwardly, "b–but you can call me "Tsu-_kun_" like my mom does, if that'll make you feel any better…"

_I…knew it…he would reject me…_

Kyoko stayed still as her eyes began to water and a few teardrops fell from the corner of her eyes.

"…K–Kyoko…?"

_It was so stupid of me to think he would accept me just like that…_

"O–oi, K–Kyoko…!"

_Stupid!_

The orangette almost stood up from her chair and ran out from the place—hiding in her room while sobbing at her naïve ideals and love—as a pair of strong arms was placed above hers; she looked up and saw Tsunayoshi's narrowed hazel-gold shaded eyes staring at her.

"I'm sorry Kyoko," he pulled her into a hug and she accepted it while muffling her silent cries on his broad and steady chest.

"N–no, i–it's m–me w–who sh–should a–apologize, Ts–Tsuna-_k–kun_," she hiccupped, "I–I m–made y–you h–have t–to w–wait f–for t–ten y–years; a–and n–now I–I'm p–paying t–the p–price f–for I–it…"

Tsunayoshi smiled a little and brushed off a few trails of tears from the other's eyes, "you know, you can call me "Tsu-_kun_", since we—by bond anyway—are like a family, Kyoko."

Kyoko paused for a moment before she giggled at the thought, "o–okay, Ts–Tsu-_k–kun_."

They then laughed while the crowd "aww"ed at the sight—and some even took pictures of them—as they sat down toward their own respective chairs. Their pasta was almost cold, but they ate it anyway. When they had finished eating, they went to a nearby park and sat on a bench; seeing a few children running and playing with other children. Both Kyoko and Tsunayoshi smiled at the sight.

"…I'm sure you'll find him soon, Kyoko."

She didn't even have to ask on what he was talking about, and nodded.

"…you too, Tsu-_kun_; I'm sure the right…girl for…you is some…where out there…"

Even though she meant every word of it, she still could shook off the tight feeling in her chest.

After all, _he_ was _her first love_; and so was _she to him_.

"…I'm…glad to have loved you, Tsu-_kun_…" _I do; I _really_ do._ "…but, I'm glad that…I also love you as a sibling too…" _but not as much as my love for you as a lover…_

"…me too Kyoko," _sorry,_ "…me too." _I'm sorry Kyoko._

_I'm sorry for not loving you back now, Kyoko._

* * *

**THE END**

**(An absurd ending, is an absurd ending…)**

* * *

**A/N: Hmm, I've always wanted to make a friendzoned!Kyoko; since from most friendzoned fanfics, I always thought about friendzoned!Tsuna if the pairing was 2795. Lol. Also, sorry for timid and super shy!Kyoko; but it was for the fic's sake, honest. ;w; By the way, have you read the new manga "ēlDLIVE"? I can't wait for the second volume****—****if there's any, that is****—****anyway, any kind of reviews would be lovely. :3**

**Have a nice day and Happy early New Years.**

**Sign, G L. [Jakarta, 26.12.2013]**


End file.
